Remède Et Espérance
by sophieat
Summary: Teyla est la cible d'un Wraith qui cherche à s'introduire dans ses pensées. Elle demande à Carson de l'aider. C'est un peu rapide pour résumer la fic, mais si vous êtes un tant soit peu curieux, lisez...Shipp Beckteyla...
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Shipp Beckteyla.

Résumé : Teyla est la cible d'un Wraith qui cherche à s'introduire dans ses pensées. Elle demande à Carson de l'aider. C'est un peu rapide pour résumer la fic, mais si vous êtes un tant soit peu curieux, lisez...Au fait, j'suis pas médecin, j'ai essayé de me débrouiller pour le vocabulaire médical, mais c'est pas le plus facile !

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Dommage. J'ai écris cette fanfic pour le plaisir et non pour le profit.

00oo00oo00oo00

La jeune femme frappa à la porte du médecin écossais. Pris d'un profond malaise face au silence qui suivit son geste, elle commença à faire demi-tour. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas pressé. Soudain, la voix endormie du Docteur Beckett l'appela.

« Teyla ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Quelqu'un est blessé ? » demanda le médecin écossais, légèrement inquiet.

« Non, personne n'est blessé, docteur Beckett. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé. »

« Vous ne me dérangez jamais, Teyla. » la rassura le médecin.

« Je … Je voulais … »

L'Athosienne, confuse, ne semblait plus pouvoir trouver ses mots. Le médecin écossais s'interrogeait sur le pourquoi de ce trouble mais ne montra cependant pas son étonnement.

« Entrez » murmura enfin l'écossais.

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer la jeune femme. Celle-ci se retourna vers le médecin écossais et remarqua qu'il était torse nu. Elle rougit sans même sans apercevoir, mais ce détail n'échappa au médecin qui reporta son regard vers la jeune Athosienne. Croisant le regard du médecin, elle détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Devant la gêne de la jeune femme, il déclara :

« Accordez-moi deux petites minutes, Teyla. Le temps d'enfiler quelque chose. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le médecin se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et ferma la porte.

La jeune Athosienne en profita pour examiner en détail la chambre du médecin. Ordonnée, éclairée par les rayons de la lune, elle reflétait le calme et la sérénité de l'écossais, celle qu'il lui était impossible de trouver dans son infirmerie. Sur la table de chevet, un livre était posé. Elle tendit une main vers l'ouvrage quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Le médecin venait d'enfiler un T-Shirt et s'apprêtait à fermer la porte quand il vit la jeune femme qui tendait la main vers l'ouvrage. Elle l'entendit et tourna le regard vers lui, assez gênée. Mais la réaction du médecin était prévisible : loin d'être contrarié, il lui adressa un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui indiqua d'un geste de la main qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir sur le lit, ce qu'elle fit, bientôt imitée par Carson.

« Teyla ? »

Celle-ci perdue dans ses pensées, ne savait plus comment expliquer au médecin ce qui la troublait. Elle se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard.

_-Dieu était-il possible qu'un homme ait un tel regard ?- _songea la jeune Athosienne.

« Teyla ? »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû vous déranger, docteur Beckett. »

Elle se leva pour partir quand la main de Carson la retint. Le regard de Teyla se posa tout d'abord sur la main de Carson, retenant la sienne. Puis son regard se jeta dans celui de l'écossais, un regard si troublant. Elle réalisa non seulement qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, mais qu'elle n'en avait plus vraiment envie. Alors, elle se rassit.

« J'avais besoin de parler et de … » la jeune femme s'arrêta, incapable de continuer.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout confier au médecin, mais cela lui semblait à présent être un geste irréfléchi. A quoi cela lui servirait-il de dévoiler ses peurs, ses doutes ? Ensuite, si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, plus aucun membre de l'équipe ne lui ferait confiance.

« Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire Teyla. Tout ce qui sera dit ici restera bien évidemment confidentiel. Vous pouvez tout me dire. Je suis votre médecin, mais aussi votre ami. » l'encouragea Carson.

« Je sais docteur. Mais, c'est assez délicat et … »

« Je ne suis là, ni pour vous juger, ni pour vous critiquer. »

« Je sais, docteur…Depuis que tous les Wraiths sont réveillés, je sens leur présence, je peux lire dans leur pensées et inversement, vous le savez. »

Le médecin écossais acquiesça.

« Pourtant, depuis quelques nuits, j'ai … le sentiment qu'un Wraith tente de s'introduire dans mon esprit… Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer et … je ne dors plus. Il me fait voir des choses, des images. Des gens qu'il a tué, les hurlements de ses victimes, des corps étendus sans vie. Le visage de mon père… C'est…C'est ce Wraith qui a tué mon père. »

Elle avait dit cela très vite, le regard droit sur le mur, n'osant pas croiser le regard du médecin.

« Vous ne dormez plus ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

« Je peux vous prescrire des somnifères pour que vous puissiez dormir … »

« Non, surtout pas Docteur ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tant que je suis éveillée, je peux lui interdire l'accès à mon esprit. »

« Donc, vous vous interdisez de dormir pour ne pas qu'il ne puisse pas accéder à vos pensées et vos souvenirs… »

« Oui. Tant que je suis éveillée, j'ai le contrôle de mon esprit. »

« Et ce que vous attendez de moi, c'est… »

« Un médicament qui me tienne éveillée. »

« Teyla…même si je vous donne quelque chose qui vous tienne éveillée, cela ne durera qu'un temps… ».

« Docteur…S'il parvient à s'introduire dans mon esprit, il découvrira probablement que la cité d'Atlantis n'a pas été détruite, et s'il avertit les autres Wraiths… »

« Ils attaqueront de nouveau Atlantis… »

Le Docteur Beckett poussa un soupir, puis fixa attentivement Teyla.

« Teyla…ce Wraith cherchera peut-être à s'introduire dans votre esprit pendant des semaines, voire des mois. Et vous vous affaiblirez à le repousser, sans compter les effets désastreux du manque de sommeil sur votre organisme… Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps… »

« Je sais, docteur…mais…j'ai besoin de quelques jours pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant…pourquoi…S'il vous plaît… »

Elle l'observa un instant, puis comprit dans son regard qu'elle avait gagnée. Le médecin se leva et saisit sa trousse médicale d'urgence, déposée au pied de son lit. Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit et saisit un flacon à l'intérieur.

« Vous êtes sûre, Teyla ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et tendit son bras au médecin, qui lui fit son injection. Carson posa son regard sur elle, tandis qu'elle lui demandait :

« Cela pourrait vous attirer des ennuis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le médecin ne répondit pas, la réponse étant évidente. Une fois son injection finie, il se tourna vers elle :

« Il vous faut une injection toutes les six heures. Venez me voir à l'infirmerie pendant mon tour de garde ou dans mes quartiers. Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, si vous vous sentez faible, nauséeuse, venez me voir tout de suite, quelque soit l'heure… C'est compris ? C'est très important Teyla… »

« Oui. »

Teyla se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, suivie de Carson. Il ouvrit la porte et la jeune Athosienne sortit. Elle se retourna doucement vers le médecin et murmura doucement :

« Merci ».

00oo00oo00oo00


	2. Chapter 2

Les trois journées suivantes passèrent calmement. Teyla rejoignait Carson à l'infirmerie pour ses injections. Mais Teyla lui était reconnaissante de garder secret le nom de sa patiente -_son nom_- pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Le soir venu, elle le retrouvait dans ses quartiers, tout en prenant grand soin de n'être vue par personne, non seulement elle voulait éviter les questions embarrassantes, mais il serait également très mal venu de sa part de mettre le docteur Beckett dans une situation déplaisante alors qu'il veillait sur elle, et ce, malgré le fait qu'il risquait à chaque instant de s'attirer de graves ennuis. 

Elle frappa discrètement à la porte et Carson lui ouvrit. Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Teyla, avez-vous découvert quelque chose ? »

« Non, docteur Beckett. »

« Teyla, vous pouvez m'appelez Carson. »

« Bien, Carson. »

Le médecin soupira et tout en réitérant son injection lui murmura :

« Teyla, vous concevez que ce que je fais peut-être très dangereux pour vous ? Je ne pourrais pas continuer éternellement… Vous comprenez ? Il vous faut trouver une autre solution. Fuir, repousser ce Wraith n'est pas la solution. »

La jeune Athosienne resta silencieuse et se contenta de hocher la tête. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Teyla savait depuis le début que la médecine ne serait qu'un échappatoire ; et la certitude d'un affrontement avec le Wraith qui avait tué son père lui inspirait à la fois de la colère accompagné désir de vengeance, mais aussi une peur paralysante. L'écossais dû s'en rendre compte car il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle releva la tête vers lui et, croisant son regard, comprit qu 'elle ne serait pas seule dans ce combat.

00oo00oo00oo00

Débriefing.

Depuis les premiers jours de l'arrivée de son peuple sur Atlantis, elle y avait prit part. Chose qu'elle considérait comme un grand honneur. Après tout, elle n'était ni militaire, ni scientifique, ni médecin. Encore moins terrienne. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagnée l'amitié des plus hauts responsables de cette Cité, mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle était à cette table. Ils savaient qu'elle pouvait leur être utile dans leur bataille commune contre les Wraiths et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait sa place parmi eux. Elle y prenait toujours une part active, voulant être sûre que son opinion serait, à défaut d'être toujours acceptée, toujours entendue.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Teyla n'avait pas fait entendre sa voix. Elle luttait depuis peu contre un mal de tête écrasant. Elle tentait, sans grande réussite de lutter contre lui, mais n'y parvenait pas. -_Que racontait donc McKay ?_-

Se sentant faible et nauséeuse, elle comprit qu'elle devait se rendre au plus vite à l'infirmerie. Mais la tête lui tournait et à peine levée, elle dût s'appuyer sur la table de débriefing. Elle fit quelques pas en chancelant sous le regard inquiet de ses amis, puis s'écroula à terre.

John et Ronon se précipitèrent vers elle, tandis que Rodney ôtait sa veste pour la déposer sous la tête de la jeune athosienne. Le Colonel Caldwell la regardait, sans vraiment oser -ou pouvoir- bouger. Elisabeth contacta par radio l'infirmerie et ce fut la voix rassurante de Carson qui se fit entendre.

« Carson , on a un problème… C'est Teyla… »

Carson resta une fraction de seconde silencieux, puis se fut évidemment le branle-bas de combat à l'infirmerie. Carson arriva deux minutes plus tard suivit par ses deux infirmiers.

« On l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Vite ! »

Le ton était dur, sans discussion. Les infirmiers placèrent Teyla dans la civière et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie, suivie par Carson. Plongé dans ses pensées et terriblement inquiet pour Teyla, l'écossais n'entendit pas les questions d'Elisabeth ou de l'équipe et se dirigea, sans un mot, vers son infirmerie, le regard posé sur la jeune athosienne.

00oo00oo00oo00

Voilà le deuxième chapitre est fini. J'attends vos reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Et maintenant, voilà le chapitre 3 !

00oo00oo00oo00

Teyla se réveilla tout doucement. Son mal de tête avait disparu et elle ne se sentait moins fatiguée. Elle avait sûrement dormi plusieurs heures et avait été assaillie par d'horribles cauchemars, cadeaux empoisonnés offerts par le Wraith qui hantait ses nuits et ses pensées.

Elle se redressa et vit le docteur Beckett assis sur une chaise qui fixait son ordinateur, l'air soucieux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la jeune femme se redresser.

« Teyla ? »

Le médecin se leva précipitamment et s'approcha de la jeune athosienne.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Mieux. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Comme je le supposais, votre corps n'a pas supporté toute cette tension. Vous avez fait un malaise durant le briefing et on a dû vous emmenez d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Teyla, vous ne pouvez plus continuez ainsi. Il faut tout leur dire… »

« Nous dire quoi… ? »

Teyla et Carson relevèrent aussitôt la tête en entendant la voix d'Elisabeth. Terrifiés, ils la virent approcher, suivis de John, Rodney, Ronon et du Colonel Caldwell. La jeune athosienne échangea un regard avec l'écossais et il pût y lire toute l'inquiétude de Teyla.

A présent, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer.

Il fallait tout avouer et ce ne serait pas le plus facile. Teyla savait qu'elle pouvait perdre la confiance de ses amis présents, mais elle s'inquiétait aussi pour le docteur Beckett. Il l'avait aidée, avait prit des risques et maintenant, il allait en payer le prix. Si le Dr Weir pouvait se monter compréhensive, ce n'était pas le cas du Colonel Caldwell. Et elle ignorait quelles seraient les réactions du Colonel Sheppard, de Ronon et de Rodney.

- « Qu'aviez-vous à nous dire ? »

Teyla adressa un regard à Carson, et la détermination se lit dans leurs yeux. Alors, elle se décida à tout leur avouer.

« Mon malaise avait une raison, Dr Weir. Je suis, depuis quelques jours, la cible d'un Wraith qui tente de s'introduire dans mon esprit. J'ai demandé au docteur Beckett de m'aider à le repousser pour éviter qu'il ne découvre qu'Atlantis n'a pas était détruite, mais c'était trop demander à mon corps, qui n'a pas supporté tout ça aussi longtemps que je l'espérais… »

« Un Wraith tente de s'introduire dans votre esprit ? Mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? Teyla ? » demanda le Dr Weir.

« Je ne voulais pas perdre votre confiance et votre amitié… »

« Vous ne les auriez pas perdues, Teyla…Bien au contraire… » la contredit John Sheppard.

« Il y a une autre chose qu'il faut que je vous dise…Ce Wraith, c'est celui qui a tué mon père… »

Le Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, Rodney, le Dr Weir et le Colonel Caldwell échangèrent un regard.

Puis, le Dr Weir reprit la parole, plus sèchement qu'à l'habitude :

« Carson, dans mon bureau. »

L'écossais la suivit, sans un mot. Teyla suivit du regard Carson, totalement perdue et culpabilisante. Tout ça était de sa faute….Carson avait tout risqué pour elle et au lieu de l'écouter, elle avait insisté auprès de lui pour qu'il l'aide. Et maintenant…

00oo00oo00oo00

Carson sortit du bureau d'Elisabeth, sous le regard de Sheppard, Rodney, Ronon et le Colonel Caldwell. Elisabeth leur fit signe d'entrer.

« Carson m'a tout expliqué en détail… Mais il faut avant tout retrouver ce Wraith… S'il découvre la survie d'Atlantis… »

« Mais comment va t'on procéder pour retrouver ce Wraith ? » interrogea le Colonel Caldwell.

« Teyla. Elle peut nous y aider. John, préparez votre équipe…Dès que l'on aura repéré ce Wraith, vous devrez le débusquer et le tuer. »

« Bien, Elisabeth. » répondit le militaire.

« Quelles sanctions comptez-vous prendre contre le docteur Beckett ? ».

Tout le monde se redressa en entendant la question du Colonel Caldwell. Tous semblaient choqués par les propos du militaire.

Rodney fut le premier à réagir.

« Des sanctions ? Contre Carson ? Vous vous fichez de nous ? »

« C'est vrai, Elisabeth. Il n'a jamais eu de mauvaises intentions. C'est l'homme le plus généreux et le plus attentionné que je connaisse. » confirma John.

« Je sais, John… Je sais… Bien, on se retrouve tous à l'infirmerie dans deux heures. » expliqua Elisabeth.

00oo00oo00oo00

Je voulais simplement vous signaler que vous pouvez trouver mes fics sur sophieat-fics.skyblog !


	4. Chapter 4

Carson se retrouvait enfin dans son élément : l'infirmerie. Sans attendre une seconde, il se dirigea vers Teyla. Elle releva aussitôt le regard vers lui, soucieuse de son entrevue avec docteur Weir. Pourtant, rien sur le visage de l'Ecossais ne laissait transparaître ses sentiments. Il lui adressa un sourire et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle voulait l'interroger sur son entretien avec le docteur Weir, mais savait qu'il garderait pour lui ses problèmes. 

Il lui expliqua que le docteur Weir comptait sur elle pour démasquer le Wraith. Teyla assura à Carson qu'elle ferait tout pour que ce Wraith soit retrouvé à temps.

Carson lui adressa un sourire, et, pris d'un élan d'affection pour la jeune femme , serra sa main quelques instants, avant de retourner auprès de ses autres patients.

Deux heures plus tard, Elisabeth arriva à l'infirmerie, suivie de près par Rodney, qui avait confié la fin de son expérience à Radek Zelenka. John et Ronon avaient abandonnés la salle d'entraînement au profit de l'infirmerie et furent rejoints par le Colonel Caldwell.

Teyla les attendaient assise sur son lit, avec une certaine anxiété. Pour plus de sécurité, Elisabeth avait demandé au docteur Heightmeyer de les rejoindre.

Il ne manquait plus que le…

« Docteur Beckett ? » appela une infirmière.

« On a stoppé l'hémorragie, mais vérifiez ses constantes régulièrement et prévenez moi s'il y a un quelconque problème. »

« Bien, docteur Beckett. » répondit-elle.

« Et allez vérifier si le lieutenant Stevens n'a besoin de rien. »

« Oui, docteur Beckett. »

Le docteur Beckett arriva enfin auprès de Teyla, évitant de croiser le regard de ses amis.

« On va pouvoir commencer. Teyla, je vais vous injecter un calmant. On va procéder comme les fois précédentes… »

« Teyla, vous allez fermer les yeux et vous concentrez… » conseilla le docteur Heightmeyer.

Teyla obéit aussitôt. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le souffle coupé.

- « Qu'avez-vous vu, Teyla ? » demanda Elisabeth.

« Des cadavres…des hurlements…des …des… »

Le souffle saccadé, elle tentait de se remettre de ce qu'elle avait vu.

« Teyla…je sais que c'est un spectacle horrible, mais il nous faut retrouver ce Wraith… » murmura Elisabeth, visiblement inquiète par la réaction de Teyla.

Teyla tourna son regard vers Carson. Elle comprit dans son regard qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il les aurait déjà expulser de son infirmerie, et qu'il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir ainsi.

Mais ce Wraith était une menace pour eux tous.

Ca lui donna le courage de retenter l'expérience. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Carson fixa attentivement le visage de la jeune femme, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème. Il vit la jeune femme trembler, se pincer les lèvres nerveusement, puis vit Teyla se redresser brusquement, le corps en sueur. Mais ce qui le fit réellement réagir, c'est le cri que poussa la jeune athosienne.

« NOOOOOOONNNNNN ! »

Teyla semblait possédée, elle se débattait rageusement. Le docteur Heightmeyer tenta de lui parler, de la rassurer.

En vain.

Carson s'assit sur le bord du lit et attrapa les poignets de la jeune femme avec douceur. Elle stoppa immédiatement tout mouvement et se tourna vers lui. Carson lut dans ses yeux le désespoir, la peur. Des larmes. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait vu la jeune femme pleurer.

« Teyla, c'est fini. Calmez-vous…S'il vous plaît…»

« C'était mon père…Il était en train de tuer mon père… »

« Je sais, Teyla…Calmez-vous… »

Carson l'attira contre elle. La jeune femme se laissa glisser dans les bras de l'écossais, s'affaissa contre lui, sanglotant sur son épaule. Puis, au bout d'un moment, la jeune athosienne se détendit à son contact.

« Ca va aller, Teyla ? » demanda enfin Carson, après quelques instants.

A regret, elle se détacha de lui, sans savoir qu'elle n'était pas autant déçue que lui.

Pourtant, se séparer de lui semblait l'avoir réveillée, comme si elle s'était trouvée dans un état second dans les bras de l'écossais.

Elle se redressa et dit d'une voix sûre :

« Je dois prendre le contrôle…Jusque là, c'était lui… »

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se concentra. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

Soudain, Teyla ouvrit les yeux et fixa ses amis.

« Je sais où il est. » Sa voix était un murmure à peine audible, mais son regard trahissait l'expérience qu'elle avait vécue.

Elle leur donna les coordonnées de la planète.

« Vous êtes sûre ? » demanda Caldwell qui semblait sceptique.

« Oui. J'allais jouer sur cette planète étant petite… » murmura le jeune femme. Elle semblait ailleurs, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

« John, vous partez dans une heure. » ordonna Elisabeth.

« Bien. »

Il adressa un sourire à Teyla, puis suivit de Rodney et Ronon, quitta l'infirmerie. Le colonel Caldwell la salua brièvement et repartit à ses occupations. Elisabeth resta un instant de plus pour lancer un regard encourageant à Teyla.

Une fois ses amis partis, Teyla attira ses genoux contre sa poitrine et fixa le mur face à elle. Carson s'approcha un peu plus et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Teyla. Elle sentit la main de l'écossais sur elle et eut la sensation de recevoir une décharge électrique.

« Carson ? »

« Oui, Teyla ? »

« Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose… »

Elle savait qu'elle lui en avait déjà beaucoup demandé, mais elle devait le faire…

00oo00oo00oo00

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Maintenant, voilà la suite...

00oo00oo00oo00

« Elisabeth… »

Assise à son bureau, la jeune femme releva la tête de l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle avait reconnu la voix du Docteur Beckett et s'étonna de sa présence.

« Un problème Carson ? »

« Non, Docteur Weir. Plutôt, une demande… »

« Une demande ? » Elle semblait surprise.

« Je vous écoute Carson... »

00oo00oo00oo00

« John ? »

Sheppard, Rodney et Ronon se retournèrent.

« Oui Elisa… ? »

Muet de stupeur, Sheppard regarda plusieurs silhouettes descendre les escaliers : Elisa…beth, Carson et Teyla.

« …Teyla… ? »

« Je vous accompagne Colonel. » expliqua la jeune femme.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Teyla… »

« Je viens Colonel ! »

Le ton était sans réplique. John se tourna vers Elisabeth qui lui fit un signe de tête lui signifiant qu'elle approuvait cette décision. Il reporta son regard vers Carson, sur qui il pensait pouvoir s'appuyer, mais ne parvint pas à capter son regard.

John suivit alors le regard de l'écossais.

Teyla.

Le médecin écossais ne quittait pas des yeux la belle athosienne et John se ressentit une certaine jalousie envers Carson.

Quand le vortex apparut, Ronon passa le premier bientôt suivit de Rodney et John, tandis que Teyla se retournait une dernière fois pour adresser un sourire à Carson.

« Vous croyez que nous avons fait le bon choix en acceptant qu'elle les accompagne ? » demanda la Elisabeth, une fois la Porte désactivée.

« Non… » répondit le médecin.

« Non ? Mais pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir dans ce cas ? »

« Parce que c'était son choix. Et que pour la respecter, nous devons avant tout respecter ses choix… »

Le médecin n'ajouta rien, et quand Elisabeth le quitta, le mauvais pressentiment de l'écossais ne l'avait toujours pas quitté.

00oo00oo00oo00

A suivre, une nouvelle fois...


	6. Chapter 6

« Activation non programmée de la Porte des Etoiles ! » 

La voix du « Chevron Guy » d'Atlantis résonna dans toute la Cité.

Elisabeth et Carson arrivèrent aussitôt, suivie d'une équipe médicale.

_(par radio)_ « Elisabeth ! Baissez le bouclier ! On a un blessé ! » cria la voix de John.

« Baissez le bouclier ! John, qui est le blessé ? » ordonna t'elle.

Mais Carson s'était déjà précipité.

Il connaissait déjà le nom du blessé.

Teyla.

Ronon portait dans ses bras la jeune femme, couverte de sang.

Il l'installa sur la civière et Carson, suivit de ses infirmiers et infirmières, conduisit Teyla à l'infirmerie.

Le désarroi lisible sur le visage de Carson ne rassura ni Elisabeth, ni Rodney et Ronon ; et encore moins John.

« Et le Wraith ? » demanda au bout d'un long moment Elisabeth.

« Ce n'est plus un problème » répondit simplement John.

Alors, petit à petit, Rodney puis Ronon rejoignirent leurs quartiers, tandis que John s'attardait auprès d'Elisabeth.

« Ne vous en faites John. Carson est le meilleur chirurgien des deux galaxies réunies et Teyla est une des jeunes femmes les plus combatives que je connaisse. »

John lui adressa un sourire triste et rejoignit lui aussi ses quartiers, tandis qu'Elisabeth alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, inquiète pour la jeune athosienne.

00oo00oo00oo00

« Des compresses, vite ! »

Elisabeth, John, Rodney, Ronon et le colonel Caldwell entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, qui était en pleine effusion. Des infirmières allaient et venaient, les bras encombrés de compresses ou bien de morphine, tandis que 1a voix de Carson Beckett s'élevait au-dessus des autres.

Les cinq compagnons s'assirent un peu à l'écart, attendant patiemment la venue de Carson.

Ce qui se passa une heure plus tard. Carson et son équipe semblaient épuisés, mais l'écossais se dirigea néanmoins vers ses amis.

« Carson, comment va t'elle ? » demanda Elisabeth.

« Nous avons réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie, cependant ces deux reins ont étés touchés. Nous avons seulement réussi à stabiliser un de ces reins, mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Il faut lui faire une greffe dans les deux jours sinon…elle n'y survivra pas. »

Un court silence se fit.

« Il faut débuter des tests pour trouver un donneur compatible, Elisabeth. Le plus vite possible. Chaque seconde qui passe risque de lui être fatale. Mon équipe et moi sommes prêts à commencer ces tests et le Docteur Biro se porte volontaire pour me seconder… » expliqua l'écossais.

« Bien. John, trouvez des militaires volontaires pour ce test. Rodney, parlez aux scientifiques… Carson, les membres de l'équipe médicale…

« Ils sont déjà en train de commencer les tests sur le personnel médical de repos, et se sont tous portés volontaires. » répondit l'écossais.

« Bien. Ronon, je … »

« Je suis volontaire. » répondit simplement l'ancien Runner.

Elisabeth lui adressa un sourire.

« Je vais parler de ce pas à l'équipage du Dédale. » dit le colonel Caldwell.

« Merci, colonel. »

Il sortit de l'infirmerie, suivit par Rodney et John, partis parler à leurs subordonnés.

« Bien. On commence par moi, Carson ! » expliqua Elisabeth, en tendant au médecin son bras.

Pendant ce temps, le Runner s'était assis et attendait lui aussi pour les tests.

« Docteur Biro ! Occupez vous de Ronon, s'il vous plaît ! »

00oo00oo00oo00

Le vocabulaire médical et moi, c'est pas brillant... J'espère que ça reste réaliste tout de même !  



	7. Chapter 7

Pendant ce temps, Sheppard avait réunit les leaders des équipes d'exploration et leur avait expliqué la situation. 

Aucun soldat n'avait songé à refusé ces tests. Tous sortirent silencieusement et allèrent retrouver les membres de leurs équipe pour leur expliquer la condition de Teyla.

Seul le Major Lorne était resté un peu plus longtemps. Il avait remarqué la détresse compréhensible dans les yeux de son supérieur. Lui-même la comprenait. Il avait effectué de nombreuses missions avec l'athosienne et elle avait très agréable avec lui. Elle était sincère, spontanée et déterminée.

« Elle va s'en sortir colonel. C'est une jeune femme forte et elle a un peuple qui compte sur elle. Elle se battra. »

Sheppard hocha la tête, l'air songeur et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, abandonnant le Major Lorne, qui semblait à présent inquiet.

00oo00oo00oo00

Dans le laboratoire principal, Rodney expliquait la situation aux scientifiques.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Radek avait accepté tout de suite, comme Novak et tous les autres scientifiques. Il fallait avouer que Teyla avait gagné le respect de toute l'équipe scientifique dès la première année, lorsqu'à la suite de la découverte d'un laboratoire de virologie, elle avait, avec le colonel Sheppard, sauvée la Cité et tous ses habitants, à commencer par Radek et lui-même enfermés dans ce même laboratoire de virologie.

Seul un scientifique avait élevé la voix contre la demande du Canadien.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ces tests. Je ne lui dois rien. Absolument rien. »

« Kavanagh, pour vous ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre ! Et si, vous lui devez quelque chose ! Sans elle, vous seriez mort depuis longtemps ! Alors, vous allez aller à l'infirmerie, sans discuter, passer ce test, et quand vous reviendrez, je ne veux pas vous entendre prononcer un mot ! Est ce que c'est clair ? »

La voix du canadien avait fait sursauté tout le monde, y compris Radek, pourtant habitué à voir le Canadien hausser la voix.

Rodney était furieux.

_-Comment osait-il seulement refuser ?-_

Mais les scientifiques, loin d'être heurtés par l'élévation de la voix de Rodney, avait étés choqués par le refus de Kavanagh.

Radek comprenait la réaction assez virulente de Rodney. Teyla était membre de son équipe et elle était son amie. Et même si Rodney refusait de l'avouer, ses amis étaient devenus sa famille.

La seule vraie famille qu'il ait jamais eu.

La seule vraie famille qui n'ait jamais eu peur de risquer sa vie pour lui.

Lui, le scientifique égocentrique, hypochondriaque, couard…

Il avait pour lui tous les défauts possibles, et pourtant, ils étaient tous là pour lui, dès qu'il en avait besoin.

Teyla était sa famille.

Il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Sa colère contre Kavanagh n'avait pas disparue, mais peu à peu, elle laissait place à une détermination et à une certitude absolues.

Teyla s'en sortirait.

Ou aucun membre de l'équipe ne s'en sortirait.

Sans elle.

00oo00oo00oo00

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews.

00oo00oo00oo00

L'infirmerie n'avait jamais connue telle agitation. Infirmiers et infirmières aidaient les médecins pour les tests. Tous les membres de l'infirmerie s'étaient spontanément portés volontaires et l'on pouvait lire à présent sur leurs visages une fatigue grave.

Mais le plus épuisé était sans conteste Carson.

Pourtant, sans relâche, il allait et venait entre les volontaires et son microscope.

Et à chaque fois, la même déception.

Ce ne serait pas ce volontaire qui viendrait en aide à Teyla…

Carson poussa un soupir et se sentit une nouvelle fois découragé.

Mais comme à son habitude, il se reprit très vite.

Sheppard l'attendait pour sa prise de sang.

Peut-être que c'était John qui aiderait Teyla.

John jeta sa lampe de chevet contre le mur.

Ce ne serait pas lui qui viendrait en aide à Teyla.

Les tests étaient négatifs.

La détresse qu'il avait ressentit quand Carson le lui avait annoncé, lui avait parut infime face à celle qu'il avait perçu dans la voix de Carson.

John serra les poings, puis s'assit sur son lit. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux, refusant de voir la réalité en face.

Teyla…

Elle lui manquait déjà.

Il ne supporterait pas si…

Il s'allongea sur son lit, mais incapable de fermer les yeux, il attendit…

Rodney était sur un lit de l'infirmerie tandis que Carson lui faisait sa prise de sang. Le canadien restait silencieux, lui qui d'ordinaire ne cessait de parler. Le médecin savait qu'il détestait les aiguilles mais le scientifique n'avait pas bronché. Son visage était grave .

Rodney espérait de tout son cœur qu'il pourrait aider Teyla.

Et cette aiguille était le seul moyen de le savoir.

Alors, il la supportait sans rien dire.

Teyla…Au fil des missions, elle s'était révélée généreuse et courageuse.

Elle était son amie et il désirait par dessus tout la sauver.

La jeune femme avait été, à bien des égards, un révélateur pour lui.

A son contact, Rodney avait découvert une nouvelle facette de sa propre personnalité.

Mais, il espérait en vain…

00oo00oo00oo00

Voilà pour le chapitre 8 !


	9. Chapter 9

00oo00oo00oo00 

Teyla ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du soleil qui traversait les fenêtres d'Atlantis lui éblouit les yeux et elle poussa un grognement. Autour d'elle, l'infirmerie semblait s'être transformée en chantier. Tous le personnel médical semblait mobilisé.

Et les patients…Des militaires, des civils…

Que c'était-il passé dans la Cité ?

Une attaque des Wraiths ? Des Geniis ?

La seule chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'avoir tué ce Wraith, juste après qu'il ne l'ait grièvement blessée.

Après, elle ne gardait aucun souvenir de son retour sur Atlantis.

Le Docteur Biro s'aperçut de son réveil et se précipita vers elle.

« Teyla ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Pas très bien. » répondit l'athosienne en esquissant une grimace. « Que s'est il passé ? »

« Vous avez été blessée et ramenez sur Atlantis. Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher le Docteur Beckett… »

Elle quitta précipitamment Teyla et se dirigea vers le bureau du médecin en chef de l'infirmerie.

Au même moment, dans ce même bureau, Carson, Elisabeth, John, Rodney, Ronon et Caldwell s'étaient réunis.

« Jusqu'à présent, personne ne s'est révélé être un donneur possible. Nous continuons bien évidemment les tests, mais si personne ne se relève être compatible, elle ne…elle ne s'en sortira pas… » expliqua la voix vide de Carson.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître le Docteur Biro.

« Docteur Beckett ! Elle est réveillée ! »

Le Docteur Beckett fixa le Docteur Biro un instant, puis sortit hâtivement son bureau, suivit de ses amis.

« Teyla ? »

« Docteur Beckett ? »

« Vous nous avez sacrément peur, Teyla. Heureux de vous voir réveillée… » admit Carson.

« Merci. Mais que se passe-t'il ? demanda-t'elle en désignant l'agitation de l'infirmerie.

« Teyla, lorsque le Wraith vous a attaqué, il a touché vos deux reins. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un donneur compatible pour procéder à une greffe. »

Teyla resta silencieuse.

« Pour l'instant, nous n'avons trouvé aucun donneur compatible, mais nous n'avons pas effectué ce test sur tout le personnel de la Cité. »

« Toute cette agitation…pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr. En attendant, vous avez besoin de repos…Cinq minutes, pas plus » ajouta-t'il à l'attention d'Elisabeth, John, Rodney, Ronon et du colonel Caldwell. « Je vous laisse...Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose Teyla, appelez moi. »

« Merci docteur. »

« Alors Teyla, on s'amuse à nous faire peur ? » demanda John, visiblement soulagé de voir l'athosienne réveillée.

« Désolée, colonel. »

« Ravie de vous voir réveillée, Teyla ! »

« Merci, docteur Weir. »

« Ca va, Teyla ? » demanda Rodney. Sa voix marquait son soulagement et son sourire laissait transparaître sa joie de la voir ranimée.

« Ca pourrait aller mieux, docteur McKay ! »

Carson, un peu plus loin, observait la scène et s'éclaircit la gorge, signe qu'il était temps de laisser Teyla se reposer. Ses amis saisirent le message et s'éloignèrent.

Carson adressa un sourire à Teyla, sourire qui eut pour effet de lui réchauffer le cœur. Elle ferma les yeux pour oublier toute l'agitation autour d'elle et penser avec satisfaction que son père était vengé.

00oo00oo00oo00

Alors, combien d'entre vous, lecteurs, ont survécus à mes chapitres .


	10. Chapter 10

00oo00oo00oo00

Dans la salle de débriefing, Elisabeth, Rodney, Ronon et les colonels Sheppard et Caldwell attendaient Carson. Il leur avait dit qu'il avait trouvé un donneur compatible. Il entra dans la pièce. 

« Kavanagh ! » fut le seul mot qu'il prononça.

« Kavanagh est le donneur possible ? » demanda le docteur Weir.

« Alors là , on a un problème ! » expliqua Rodney.

(_par radio_) « Dr Kavanagh ? » appela le docteur Weir.

(_par radio_) « Oui ? »

(_par radio_) « Présentez-vous à la salle de débriefing, immédiatement ! »

(_par radio_) « …Bien, docteur Weir… »

Il arriva, intrigué de voir tout ce mode qui l'attendait.

« Qu'y a t-'il, docteur Weir ? »

« Carson ! » répondit simplement le docteur Weir.

Kavanagh se tourna vers docteur Beckett.

« Nous avons analysés votre prise de sang et vous êtes un donneur possible pour Teyla… »

« C'est totalement hors de question ! » répondit férocement le scientifique.

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda Elisabeth.

« Je ne lui dois rien ! Elle n'est rien pour moi ! »

« Et vous allez la laisser mourir ? » demanda Carson.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème ! » répliqua Kavanagh.

S'en était trop pour Ronon qui s'avança vers Kavanagh, avec la cruelle envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Ce lâche était prêt à la laisser mourir.

Le frapper…

Mais avant qu'il ne passe à l'acte ou qu'Elisabeth n'intervienne pour l'en empêcher ; le Docteur Biro entra dans la salle de débriefing, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Docteur Beckett ! Nous avons trouvés un autre donneur compatible ! »

« Qui ? » interrogea vivement le docteur Beckett .

« Vous, docteur Beckett… »

00oo00oo00oo00

Alors, comment imaginez vous la suite ?


	11. Chapter 11

00oo00oo00oo00

L'équipe s'était réunie à l'infirmerie. Le personnel médical écoutait avec attention les consignes du docteur Beckett. Puis, suivit du docteur Biro, Carson se dirigea vers le lit de Teyla. Les docteurs Weir, McKay et Heightmeyer, les colonels Sheppard et Caldwell, ainsi que Ronon étaient retournés auprès de Teyla ; en attendant l'arrivée de Carson.

« Teyla…Le cauchemar est bientôt fini… »

« Docteur Beckett…je voudrais vous parler… » commença le docteur Heightmeyer.

« Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, docteur ; mais c'est inutile… »

« C'est une opération très lourde et les enjeux psychologiques… »

« J'apprécie votre solicitude docteur Heightmeyer, mais ma décision est prise. »

« Vous êtes sûr, doc ? » tenta John.

Carson lui adressa un sourire.

« Oui. »

Il se tourna vers Teyla.

« Voilà comment nous allons précéder. C'est le docteur Biro qui va effectuer la greffe. Dans deux heures, ils vont nous emmenez dans le bloc opératoire, pratiquer la greffe et dans deux semaines, on pourra tous les deux sortir de l'infirmerie. Des questions ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda l'athosienne.

« Parce que si on ne le fait pas, vous n'y survivrez pas ! »

« Non. Pourquoi risquez vous ainsi votre vie pour moi ? »

« Parce que j'ai fait le serment de protéger la vie. Et que vous êtes mon amie. »

« Carson, on peut… ? » demanda Rodney.

« Restez un peu ? Bien sûr. Mais ne la fatiguez pas trop. Je dois aller me préparer… A tout de suite, Teyla ! »

« Merci, docteur Beckett ! » la remercia Teyla.

Et il lui adressa un sourire à en retourner les cœurs.

00oo00oo00oo00

Pendant que Carson rejoignait ses quartiers, Teyla se retourna vers ses amis :

« Docteur Weir, je sais que je vous ais déjà demandé beaucoup, mais… »

« Que voulez-vous Teyla ? » demanda gentiment Elisabeth.

« J'aimerais que Halling soit là. »

« John, allez sur le continent et ramenez Halling, expliquez lui la situation. » ordonna Elisabeth.

« Bien, Elisabeth. »

Puis, il sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le hangar à Jumpers.

00oo00oo00oo00

A suivre...  



	12. Chapter 12

00oo00oo00oo00 

Carson se glissa sous sa douche et se passa une main sur le visage.

Elle allait -_elle devait_- sans sortir.

Teyla…

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla à la fois une éternité mais aussi un trop bref instant, Carson abandonna sa douche.

Il s'habilla rapidement et s'assit sur son lit, se souvenant avec délice des nombreuses fois où Teyla était venu le voir pour ses injections.

Il revoyait sans peine son sourire, mais aussi les larmes qui menaçaient de glisser sur la peau si douces de ses joues.

Dans une heure, lui et Teyla serait à nouveau réunis, mais sur une table d'opération.

Il avait une totale confiance en le docteur Biro, mais un imprévu était toujours possible.

Alors, il s'approcha de sa table de nuit et saisit à l'intérieur une enveloppe.

Puis, il quitta ses quartiers avec dans les mains la première et l'ultime faveur qu'il demanderait peut-être en la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance sur Atlantis…

00oo00oo00oo00

« Carson, c'est totalement hors de question ! »

« Rodney, c'est juste au cas où ! »

« Il n'y en aura pas besoin ! »

« Rodney, je ne vous ais jamais rien demandé jusqu'à présent…Maintenant que je le fais, acceptez ! »

« C'est parfaitement inutile ! »

« Peut-être ! Mais s'il m'arrivais quelque chose, je veux que vous remettiez cette lettre en main propre à ma mère ! Je suis loin d'elle et je veux que si…cela ne se passe comme prévu, vous alliez la lui remettre ! S'il vous plaît, Rodney ! »

« D'accord, carson. Je le ferais. »

« Merci ! »

« Une dernière chose…Pourquoi me demander ça, à moi, Carson ? »

« Parce que j'ai confiance en vous Rodney. Et que vous êtes mon ami… »

Rodney parut surpris et flatté par la confession de son ami écossais.

« Je suis touché Carson ! »

« Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille à l'infirmerie. »

« Je vous accompagne Carson… »

00oo00oo00oo00

A suivre... Encore, vous me direz ? Lol...


	13. Chapter 13

00oo00oo00oo00 

Lorsque Carson, accompagné de Rodney, pénétra dans l'infirmerie, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir Elisabeth, Ronon et John qui l'attendaient.

Il en fut très ému.

- « Carson. »

Teyla était allongée sur son lit et avait déjà à son bras sa perfusion. Halling était à côté d'elle -avec son fils Jinto près de lui- et il trouvait très généreux le geste de Carson.

« Je peux vous parler, docteur Beckett ? » demanda la jeune athosienne.

« Bien sûr. »

Leurs amis s'éloignèrent, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Ce que vous allez faire est très courageux, mais rien ne vous y oblige. Vous risquez votre vie pour moi, alors que vous avez déjà fait tant. »

« Qu'essayez vous de me dire Teyla ? »

« Que je ne veux pas que vous fassiez ça ! »

« Mais je le ferais ! Teyla…Vous êtes jeune et courageuse. Vous n'avez pas le droit de mourir maintenant. On a tous besoin de vous ici. Et pas pour combattre les Wraiths. »

« Et on a aussi besoin de vous ici. Vous êtes plus important que moi. »

« Ne dîtes pas des bêtises pareilles, Teyla…Vous avez toute la vie devant vous…Votre peuple compte sur vous…Et votre avenir…Il y a sûrement un homme qui compte dans votre vie…» dit-il en songeant au colonel Sheppard.

« Non, il n'y a aucun homme dans ma vie… » répondit elle avec un pincement au cœur.

_-La vérité est t'elle donc si difficile à avouer ?- _songea t'elle.

« Vous êtes prête ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle.

« Alors, on y va. » affirma-t'il d'une voix décidée.

Le docteur Biro s'approcha, suivie de l'équipe, d'Elisabeth, de Halling et du colonel Caldwell et invita le docteur Beckett à aller enfiler son « pyjama » made in l'infirmerie d'Atlantis.

Carson s'allongea sur le lit à côté de celui de Teyla et se retourna vers elle. Elle était d'une pâleur épouvantable.

Le docteur Biro le remarqua sans doute car elle demanda qu'on les transfère immédiatement dans le bloc opératoire.

Teyla et Carson adressèrent un dernier regard à leurs amis et disparurent, soustraits à leurs amis par l'équipe médicale.

Arrivés dans le bloc opératoire, le docteur Biro injecta à Teyla et Carson de quoi les endormir.

Et avant de sombrer dans un profond -trop profond- sommeil, Teyla croisa le regard de Carson, un regard protecteur, une promesse, celle de vivre.

00oo00oo00oo00

A suivre...


	14. Chapter 14

00oo00oo00oo00 

Cela faisait à présent plus de cinq heures que John, Elisabeth, Rodney, Ronon et Halling attendaient à l'infirmerie. Rares étaient les mots prononcés car l'ambiance était plus que tendue.

Rodney qui supportait mal cette attente intolérable, avait proposé d'aller rapidement au mess, allait chercher quelque chose à manger et -surtout- du café.

Il était revenu accompagné du colonel Caldwell, qui venant aux nouvelles, avait croisé le scientifique canadien.

Rodney reprit sa place tandis que le colonel Caldwell s'attrapa une chaise et s'assit auprès d'Elisabeth et de son équipe phare.

L'attente commençait à être longue et Ronon la supportait de plus en plus mal. Il finit par se lever et faire les cents pas.

« Il y en a encore pour longtemps ? »

« Une greffe est une opération lourde et complexe. Il faut de nombreuses heures pour pratiquer ce genre d'intervention chirurgicale. Surtout quand le meilleur chirurgien à même de la pratiquer est sur la table d'opération. »

Ronon hocha la tête et retourna sur sa chaise.

Soudain, le docteur Biro sortit du bloc opératoire, cherchant du regard le docteur Weir et ses amis. Tous se levèrent.

Le docteur Biro avait le regard fatigué, vide. Vide…

Elisabeth remarqua que son regard vide n'était pas lié à la fatigue…

Son regard était perdu.

L'explication était tellement évidente…

Si évidente qu'Elisabeth l'appréhendait…

« Comment vont-ils, docteur ? » s'en réellement vouloir connaître la réponse, qu'elle redoutait plus que tout.

« J'ai malheureusement de mauvaises nouvelles…Teyla va bien…L'opération a été un total succès…Bien évidemment, il faudra s'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de rejet… »

« Et Carson ? » demanda Rodney, dont la vois trahissait son angoisse.

« Malheureusement, lorsque nous avons pratiqués la greffe, il y a eu des complications…et... le docteur Beckett… est actuellement… dans le coma… Je suis désolée… »

Pendant que le docteur Biro parlait, l'équipe médicale sortit du bloc, entraînant avec elle les deux lits sur lesquels se trouvaient Teyla et le docteur Beckett.

Elisabeth, Rodney, John, Ronon et le colonel Caldwell s'approchèrent des deux lits.

Teyla avait un air reposé et tous étaient soulagés de la savoir saine et sauve.

Carson…Ses amis se demandèrent si leur ami était encore en vie…Il ne respirait que grâce aux machines vitales installées près de son lit…

Non…

Ce n'était pas vivre…

« Désolée… » murmura le docteur Biro, avant de s'éloigner.

Elisabeth hocha la tête, mais sans vraiment l'écouter. Elisabeth jeta un regard à ses amis.

Caldwell fixa Carson un instant et informa la diplomate qu'il repasserait dans la soirée pour prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Ronon n'avait pas prononcé un mot mais semblait furieux de la tournure que prenait la situation.

Rodney, dont le teint était pâle, s'était assis le lit à côté de celui de Carson. Son regard allait du visage de l'athosienne à celui de l'écossais.

Quant à John, il avait immédiatement reprit son masque militaire. La soi-disant indifférence pour masquer son inquiétude… Comme si ce qu'il voyait lui importait peu… Mais ce n'était qu'apparence…Il souffrait…Son regard le trahissait…

Et elle-même… Carson était son ami … Son médecin… Et bien souvent, son confident…

Et Teyla… La jeune femme et elle avaient tant en commun… Deux peuples qui comptaient sur elles… Les athosiens et les atlantes…

A regret, elle abandonna ses amis pour retourner à son travail…

Elle songea, avec amertume, qu'elle agissait comme John…

Elle aussi allait reprendre son masque.

Celui de la dirigeante inflexible et impartiale…

Alors que son cœur hurlait sa peur de perdre Carson…

Son ami…

00oo00oo00oo00

Honte à moi de torturer ainsi mon chéri -Carson- !


	15. Chapter 15

00oo00oo00oo00

Comme prévu ; Elisabeth, Rodney, John, Ronon et le colonel Caldwell s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie, tard dans la soirée.

Tous s'étaient assis et fixaient leurs deux amis allongés sur les lits.

Le réveil de Teyla n'était prévu que pour demain, mais ils tenaient à être là.

Quant à Carson, il n'y avait aucun changement…Elisabeth regardait inlassablement sa poitrine se soulever, tout en songeant que c'était seulement le résultat de toutes ses machines autour de lui.

Rodney était complètement déboussolé, et ne cherchait pas à le cacher.

Carson était son meilleur ami, -et si on oubliait l'« incident Laura Cadman »- rien n'avait pu troubler cette amitié née depuis le tout début de cette expédition.

« Carson m'a confiée une lettre… » avoua le scientifique canadien.

« Une lettre ? Quelle lettre ? »

« Une lettre que j'étais sensé remettre à sa mère, s'il se passait quelque chose dans ce genre… » répondit Rodney.

Un long -très long- silence suivit cette déclaration.

« Il se réveillera… » murmura Elisabeth, d'une voix qui tentait de convaincre ses amis.

Mais c'était plus une prière qu'une certitude…

Bien plus tard, tous se levèrent et rejoignirent leurs quartiers.

Seuls Elisabeth et Rodney restèrent un peu en retrait. Elisabeth adressa une dernier regard vers Teyla et Carson, retenant de toutes ses forces ses larmes.

Elle sentit la main de Rodney effleurer son épaule. Elle se retourna vers lui et aperçut au fond des yeux bleus électriques du canadien les mêmes larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir.

Elle lui adressa un sourire faible et tous deux quittèrent à leur tour l'infirmerie, la main de Rodney n'ayant toujours pas quittée l'épaule d'Elisabeth.

00oo00oo00oo00

Teyla ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle se sentait fatiguée mais vivante…

Tellement vivante…

La douleur avait disparue -enfin presque-. Elle se redressa non sans esquisser une grimace de souffrance. Elle releva le haut de son « pyjama » et aperçut un bandage au niveau de son abdomen.

Puis, relevant la tête, elle vit John, Rodney, Ronon et Elisabeth endormis sur des chaises, le visage fatigué.

Instinctivement, elle chercha du regard Carson.

Son cœur se figea en même temps que son regard.

Carson…

Le médecin était étendu à côté d'elle, inconscient.

Les yeux figés sur son ami, Teyla ne remarqua pas le réveil d'Elisabeth.

Celle-ci découvrit avec plaisir le réveil de la jeune athosienne. Elle réveilla John d'un léger coup sur l'épaule, qui se chargea de réveiller Rodney et Ronon, d'une manière un peu plus brutale pour le canadien -un coup de coude dans les côtes-…

Tous se rapprochèrent de Teyla qui se tourna vers eux et interrogea Elisabeth du regard.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Fatiguée. »

« C'est normal après ce genre d'intervention. » expliqua Rodney.

« Ronon, vous voulez bien aller chercher le docteur Biro ? » demanda Elisabeth.

Le Runner hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le bureau du médecin en question.

« Le docteur Beckett ? » parvint à articuler la jeune athosienne.

« Il est…dans le coma. » expliqua Elisabeth d'une voix faible.

« Dans le coma ? » répéta Teyla d'une voix vide.

Elle se tourna vers John et Rodney, comme pour avoir la confirmation de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, comme si elle refusait de croire Elisabeth.

Teyla ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

Carson était dans le coma…

Et c'était de sa faute.

Entièrement de sa faute.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le docteur Biro, venue l'ausculter.

Ses amis sortirent, promettant de revenir la voir rapidement.

00oo00oo00oo00

A suivre...  



	16. Chapter 16

Combien d'entre vous sont arrivés à ce seizième chapitre !

Merci de votre patience et de enthousiasme à lire cette fic !

00oo00oo00oo00

Comme promis, ils étaient revenus.

Chacun leur tour, pour éviter que l'athosienne ne reste trop longtemps seule.

Ronon s'était simplement assis sur une chaise, à côté d'elle, sans vraiment parler.

Il était là, tout simplement.

Qu'il parle, agisse ; ou non, cela ne changeait rien.

Il était là.

Avec elle.

Pour elle.

Et Teyla le remercia intérieurement pour çà.

John avait prit le relais au chevet de la malade durant une heure.

Puis, c'est Rodney qui avait abandonné son laboratoire pour aller retrouver la jeune femme.

Il lui avait apporté une boîte de chocolats, mais le docteur Biro, qui passait par là, l'avait vu et immédiatement confisqué, passant un savon mémorable au canadien en lui hurlant que Teyla ne devait absolument suivre son régime.

Heureusement, Rodney avait amené quelque chose que le docteur Biro ne pourrait absolument pas confisquer.

Des échecs.

Le scientifique avait expliqué à Teyla les règles et ils avaient eu le temps de jouer quelques parties avant que le canadien ne doive aller secourir Radek perdu au milieu d'explications scientifiques -en Ancien-.

En se levant, il avait croisé Elisabeth. Tous deux avaient échangés un regard.

Teyla avait remarqué à quel point leur relation avait évoluée.

Leurs sentiments n'étaient plus seulement amicaux, mais personne -y compris eux- ne l'avait encore réalisé.

A part Teyla.

00oo00oo00oo00

La nuit était tombé sur Atlantis.

L'infirmerie avait été désertée par les malades.

Une simple équipe médicale veillait depuis le laboratoire central sur les deux derniers patients.

Carson et Teyla.

Il était très tard, et Teyla ne pouvait et ne voulait pas s'endormir.

A côté d'elle, elle entendait la machine qui maintenait Carson en vie.

Le docteur Biro avait bien tenté de lui en expliquer le fonctionnement, mais les yeux de Teyla s'étaient posés sur Carson et plus rien autour d'elle n'avait eu d'importance.

La seule chose qu'elle avait réellement retenue, c'était que sans cet appareil, Carson serait mort.

La mort.

Quel mot cruel.

Quelle atroce vision.

Quelle redoutable peur.

C'était cette même peur qui avait poussé Carson à risquer sa vie pour elle.

Le docteur Biro avait voulu déplacer le médecin écossais, l'éloigner de Teyla, pour lui éviter ce genre de situation. Elle était encore faible et le docteur Biro savait que l'athosienne se sentait coupable de l'état de son supérieur.

Mais la jeune femme s'était catégoriquement opposée au déplacement de Carson.

Péniblement, la jeune athosienne sortit de son lit et s'installa sur la chaise près du lit de l'écossais.

Elle glissa ses doits entre ceux de l'écossais et cette larme, qu'elle avait tant retenue toute la journée, put librement glisser sur sa joue.

- « Carson…Réveillez vous…On a besoin de vous, ici…J'ai besoin de vous…S'il vous plaît… »

A bout de fatigue, elle s'endormit, sa main toujours, serrant celle de l'écossais.

00oo00oo00oo00

Merci de me laisser vos reviews pour me donner votre avis !

Kiss à tous les lecteurs et lectrices !


	17. Chapter 17

00oo00oo00oo00

C'est ainsi que ses amis la retrouvèrent le matin même en arrivant.

Rodney ne put retenir un sourire fugace, presque invisible ; mais qui n'avait pas échappé à Elisabeth, qui elle aussi avait été émue par le geste de Teyla.

John s'était figé sur place en voyant Teyla si proche de Carson, à la fois physiquement -elle lui tenait tout de même la main- ; mais aussi psychologiquement -après tout, elle s'était étroitement rapprochée du médecin depuis l'incident avec le Wraith qui avait tenté de s'introduire dans son esprit-.

Ronon, quant à lui, avait simplement pris dans ses bras l'athosienne et l'avait délicatement déposée dans son lit avec l'aide de John, qui avait rabattu sur elle la couverture.

00oo00oo00oo00

Plus tard, Teyla s'éveilla et réalisa avec allégresse que ses amis étaient à ses côtés.

John lui avait apporté un plateau-repas, tandis que Ronon jouait avec son couteau. Rodney et Elisabeth discutaient discrètement ensemble, pour ne pas prendre le risque de la réveiller.

Teyla se redressa pour signaler son réveil à ses amis.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas Teyla qui attira l'attention.

Un léger bruit s'était fait entendre…

Tous tournèrent le regard vers l'origine du son.

Carson…

L'écossais avait ouvert les yeux et, s'il était incapable de parler en raison du tube qu'il avait enfoncé dans la gorge, il leur adressa un signe de la main en direction du bureau du docteur Biro. Le message fut comprit et le docteur Biro arriva bientôt, suivie d'un infirmier.

00oo00oo00oo00

John, Ronon, Rodney et Elisabeth s'éloignèrent, tandis que le docteur Biro retirait à Carson le tube qui l'avait maintenu en vie pendant deux jours.

Le docteur Biro ausculta l'écossais et lui fit passer quelques examens médicaux pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Le colonel Caldwell arriva à l'infirmerie dès qu'il eut la nouvelle du réveil de Carson.

Le médecin écossais revint auprès de ses amis, le visage extrêmement fatigué mais en vie.

Il adressa un léger sourire à Elisabeth, Rodney, John, Ronon et au colonel Caldwell ; mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Teyla, une flamme naquit au fond des yeux de l'écossais.

Le docteur Biro, bien que ravie du réveil de son supérieur, congédia gentiment le groupe, pour laisser le miraculé se reposer au côté de Teyla.

00oo00oo00oo00

Deux semaines à l'infirmerie.

C'était la sentence imposée par le docteur Biro pour les deux malades.

Teyla et Carson avaient pris -presque- avec satisfaction cette punition.

Carson était encore faible, mais reprenait vite des forces.

Teyla allait beaucoup mieux et au bout de quelques jours, l'athosienne et l'écossais passaient de nombreuses heures à jouer aux échecs.

Leurs amis passaient aussi régulièrement les voir.

Rodney et Elisabeth avaient étés sans aucun doute les plus heureux de voir leur ami réveillé -ou du moins, ceux qui l'avaient le plus montrés-.

Lorsque les échecs devenaient trop ennuyeux ou qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls à l'infirmerie, ils parlaient, évoquaient leur vie, leur enfance, leur famille ; mais évitaient toujours soigneusement le sujet des relations amoureuses.

00oo00oo00oo00

A suivre...  



	18. Chapter 18

00oo00oo00oo00 

Deux semaines plus tard, Carson et Teyla avaient enfin eu le droit de retourner à leurs activités, allégées cependant. Les missions de l'équipe avaient étés suspendues en raison de la santé de Teyla. Quant à Carson, il allait reprendre ses activités de responsable médical, mais à temps partiel, secondé par le docteur Biro qui avait été, selon lui, particulièrement efficace durant son absence.

Quelques jours après sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Teyla s'était retrouvé devant le bureau d'Elisabeth. Dès qu'elle l'avait aperçue, la diplomate avait immédiatement invitée l'athosienne à entrer dans son bureau. Teyla semblait en pleine forme, cependant, il avait était décidé d'un commun accord de ne reprendre les missions de l'équipe que la semaine suivante.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Teyla ? »

« Et bien voilà…Le docteur Beckett a été très courageux, et j'aimerais le remercier. »

« De quelle manière ? »

« Il s'agit en réalité d'une cérémonie. Elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire en elle-même, mais la célébrer dans la Cité des Ancêtres, serait d'une symbolique très forte. »

Teyla expliqua en détail le déroulement de la cérémonie à Elisabeth, qui lui donna son accord. L'athosienne remercia la diplomate d'un sourire et quitta son bureau en direction de l'infirmerie.

00oo00oo00oo00

« Docteur Beckett ? »

Le médecin écossais était assis, étudiant un échantillon avec son microscope. Il reconnut la voix de l'athosienne et se retourna vers elle.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Teyla ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Et si nous marchions ? » demanda le médecin. « Je commence à en avoir assez de rester assis. »

L'athosienne hocha la tête et tout deux sortirent de l'infirmerie. Ils marchèrent un peu, silencieusement. Ils arrivèrent sur un balcon assez éloigné du centre de la Cité.

Ils s'appuyèrent sur la rambarde du balcon, en observant l'Océan caresser de ses vagues la Cité d'Atlantis.

« Vous désiriez me parler, Teyla ? »

« Effectivement. Votre geste envers moi était très noble et courageux, c'est pourquoi je voudrais vous en remercier. »

« Teyla, je n'ai jamais fait ça pour… » commença le médecin.

« Je sais, docteur. Je le sais. C'est ce qui rend votre geste encore plus généreux. Un tel acte envers moi, et de la même manière, envers mon peuple, est très loyal de votre part. C'est pourquoi, j'ai demandé l'autorisation au docteur Weir d'organiser la cérémonie d'Athos... »

« En quoi consiste cette cérémonie ? » demanda Carson.

« Elle fera de vous un athosien, à part entière. »

« Je suis très flatté, Teyla. »

« Ne le soyez pas, vous l'avez mérité. »

La jeune femme quitta le médecin écossais, qui resta un long moment sur ce balcon, ne reprenant le chemin de ses quartiers qu'après avoir admiré le coucher de soleil sur Atlantis.

00oo00oo00oo00

A suivre...  



	19. Chapter 19

00oo00oo00oo00

Pour célébrer la cérémonie, Rodney aux commandes du Jumper, avait été chercher Halling, Jinto et une dizaine d'autres athosiens, accompagné du colonel Sheppard.

_-On ne sait jamais se qui peut se passer- _avait dit Elisabeth.

Dans la soirée, les Athosiens s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle de la Porte des Etoiles. Ils avaient commencer à disposer des bougies un peu partout, donnant un aspect chaleureux et presque intime à la pièce.

Elisabeth, Rodney, Ronon et le colonel Sheppard avaient étés bien évidemment invités.

La cérémonie avait été très simple et très humble.

« Nous sommes ici réunis, dans la Cité des Ancêtres, pour accueillir parmi nous, un homme de cœur et de talent, dont la générosité n'a d'égal que sa sincérité. Carson Beckett, à partir de cet instant, vous êtes Athosien. Quelque soit votre situation, chaque fois que vous aurez besoin d'aide, les athosiens se porteront à votre secours. Le continent est votre nouveau monde et le cœur des athosiens, votre nouvelle demeure. » avait conclu Teyla.

« Merci. » murmura simplement le médecin à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Carson et pencha la tête vers lui. Carson l'imita et lorsque leurs fronts entrèrent en contact, l'athosienne releva le regard vers lui.

« Vous êtes un des miens maintenant, Carson. »

Le médecin lui adressa un sourire, tandis que Halling, suivit des autres athosiens s'approchèrent de Carson et le saluèrent de la même manière que Teyla.

Puis, comme le voulait la tradition, ils lui remirent des présents, notamment des bâtons identiques à ceux que Teyla utilisait lors de ses entraînements.

Teyla et Carson s'approchèrent de leurs amis.

« C'était une magnifique cérémonie, Teyla » commenta le docteur Weir.

« Merci. » répondit Teyla.

John désigna les bâtons dans les mains de Carson.

« Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire maintenant, doc. » dit Sheppard.

« Ne vous en faîtes. Je me chargerais de l'entraînement du docteur Beckett. Comme du votre d'ailleurs. » répliqua Teyla.

John chercha désespérément une réplique, mais bizarrement, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

« Merci beaucoup Teyla. Mais maintenant, je dois retourner à l'infirmerie prendre mon tour de garde. » expliqua le médecin écossais.

« Bien sûr. »

Teyla appela Jinto et déposa dans ses bras les présents de Carson en lui demandant de les déposer dans ses quartiers.

Le médecin s'éloignait déjà par un des couloirs jouxtant la salle de la Porte des Etoiles quand Teyla le rattrapa.

« Docteur Beckett ? »

Il se retourna et vit la jeune femme.

« Oui ? »

Avant que le médecin n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter autre chose, la jeune femme déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'écossais.

Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui venait de se passer, cet infime moment de bonheur s'était achevé.

Les lèvres de l'athosienne l'avaient déjà quitté, mais son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Merci. » murmura enfin la jeune femme.

Elle s'éloigna tandis que le médecin resta immobile un long moment.

Finalement, il s'appuya un instant contre le mur qui s'offrait à lui, puis toujours déstabilisé par ce qui venait de se produire, reprit le chemin de l'infirmerie.

00oo00oo00oo00

J'attends vos réactions...


	20. Chapter 20

00oo00oo00oo00 

Teyla et Carson…

Alors qu'ils quittaient la salle de la Porte des Etoiles, Elisabeth, Rodney, Ronon, John et Halling les avaient aperçus au détour d'un couloir.

« Ca fait partie de la cérémonie, le baiser ? » demanda John à Halling.

« Non. » répondit simplement et le plus sérieusement du monde l'athosien. Il observa un moment Teyla, puis un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et il partit rejoindre les siens.

John ouvrit la bouche, mais devant le manque de réaction de ses compagnons, la referma.

« Je sais qu'il est un peu tard, mais je peux peut-être vous inviter au mess, Elisabeth ? » demanda soudainement Rodney.

Elle dévisagea un instant le canadien, puis acquiesça, un léger sourire au lèvres.

« Avec plaisir, Rodney. » avant de s'éloigner aux côtés du scientifique.

John se tourna vers Ronon, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules et le quitta.

John avait toujours su que Teyla n'avait pour lui que des sentiments amicaux, mais la voir embrasser Carson, avait été assez dur à encaisser.

Et voir Rodney inviter Elisabeth à dîner, cela avait été le coup de grâce pour le militaire américain.

S'il trouvait Teyla très attirante, John réalisa qu'il nourrissait des sentiments forts envers la jeune diplomate, même s'il était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait de sentiments amoureux ou fraternels. Et en sentant Rodney McKay s'impliquer dans une potentielle relation amoureuse avec Elisabeth, il réalisa à quel point il était seul.

Lentement, l'officier prit lentement la direction de ses quartiers, l'air assez abattu, mélancolique.

00oo00oo00oo00

Pov' John... Dans la série, il est le héros et généralement celui qui accumule les aventures avec de -trop- belles créatures -le genre qui font baver les garçons-...C'est pour ça que je me suis dit que ce serait rendre justice aux autres gars de Stargate qui sont -à mon goût- encore plus sexy : Carson et Rodney que de leur offrir un peu de romance avec Elisabeth et Teyla...

Paul McGillion et David Hewlet Poweeeeeeeer !


	21. Chapter 21

00oo00oo00oo00 

Le docteur Weir entra dans le bureau de Carson, le trouvant occupé à écrire son rapport.

- « J'ai appris que le sergent Hassmann était mort. »

Le médecin aquiesça faiblement.

- « Nous avons tout tenté, mais... »

La main d'Elisabeth se posa délicatement sur celle de Carson, l'interrompant. Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

Puis, elle reprit son visage grave.

- « Carson...Le colonel Caldwell insiste pour que vous soyez sanctionné pour votre attitude. »

- « Je m'en doute. Ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour le bien de ma patiente, de mon amie, de Teyla. Si je devais le refaire, je le referais. »

- « Je sais. Je n'ais aucune envie de le faire, mais je dois tout de même vous sanctionner. »

- « Je comprends. Etre l'exemple pour inciter les autres à ne pas agir de la même manière... Quelle est la sanction? »

- « Prenez soin d'elle. »

- « D'elle. »

- « De Teyla. »

Sans un mot, elle quitta l'infirmerie, laissant Carson totalement déboussolé.

00oo00oo00oo00


	22. Chapter 22

00oo00oo00oo00

Lorsque Carson referma la porte de ses quartiers, il soupira profondément. Sa journée à l'infirmerie avait été éprouvante.

Malgré ses efforts et ceux de son équipe, ils avaient perdus un soldat américain, un jeune homme de vingt-cinq, dans la force de l'âge et qui s'apprêtait à être père à son retour sur Terre.

Carson s'approcha de sa fenêtre et observait le ciel étoilé lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs coups à sa porte. Bien que surpris d'une visite à une heure aussi tardive, il se dirigea néanmoins vers sa porte.

Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il découvrit Teyla. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, tandis qu'il s'effacer pour la laisser rentrer.

« J'ai entendu dire que votre journée a été pénible. »

« Oui. Le sergent Hassmann ne s'en est pas sorti. »

« Désolée…Ecoutez…Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement…vous savez…le baiser… »

Carson prit ses excuses comme une gifle.

Elle s'excusait.

Ce qui signifiait qu'elle regrettait.

_-Quel idiot…Comment avait il pu croire une seule seconde que…-_

« Vous vous rappelez quand vous êtes venu me parler, juste avant l'opération…Vous m'avez dit que je devais me battre parce qu'il y avait des gens qui avaient besoin de moi… »

Carson acquiesça.

« Vous m'avez aussi dit de me battre pour mon avenir…qu'il y avait sûrement…sûrement un homme dans ma vie… »

Carson se souvenait.

« Et bien, je…je vous ais menti…Il y a un homme qui compte dans ma vie. »

Alors, Carson ne s'était pas trompé…

L'homme en question était sans doute le colonel Sheppard.

Pourtant, il ne laissa rien transparaître de ses sentiments et adressa un faible sourire à Teyla.

« Je ne m'en formaliserais pas, Teyla. C'était indiscret de ma part et vous n'avez fait que protéger votre vie privée. »

« En réalité, quand je vous ais dit qu'il n'y avait aucun homme dans ma vie, j'ai effectué un double mensonge…Le premier envers vous…Et le second envers moi…Je me suis toujours refusée à avouer mes sentiments à cet homme, même sachant que je pouvais mourir ; et qu'il ne saurait jamais rien de mes sentiments pour lui. »

« Mais vous êtes en vie, maintenant. »

« Oui, et c'est en vous voyant allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, à cause de moi -l'athosienne leva la main pour empêcher le médecin de lui rétorquer que c'était faux-, que j'ai réalisé que je devais avouer à cet homme mes sentiments pour lui… »

« Et vous l'avez fait depuis ? »

« Pourquoi croyez que je sois venue ? »

Le médecin ouvrit la bouche, mué de stupeur.

La jeune femme s'était calmement approchée du médecin. Elle avait plongeait son regard dans celui de l'écossais et avait découvert au fond des ses yeux les mêmes sentiments que les siens.

Doucement, la jeune femme laissa glisser sa main sur la joue de l'écossais. Carson ferma les yeux voulant profiter au maximum des sensations que lui procurait le contact de la peau de Teyla sur la sienne. Lentement, il posa sa main sur celle de Teyla et enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

Délicatement, il se pencha vers le visage de l'athosienne tandis qu'elle relevait le regard vers lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, leur baiser s'intensifia.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, tandis que des caresses tendres firent leurs apparitions.

L'athosienne reprit avec passion les lèvres de Carson, tandis qu'il enfonçait sa main dans la chevelure châtain de la jeune femme.

Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient plus, leurs mains se serraient désespérément, leurs regards se perdaient l'un dans l'autre.

L'athosienne s'endormit dans les bras de l'écossais, qui laissa glisser sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme, avant de remonter le long de son cou et de terminer sa course sur son visage paisiblement endormi. La nuit et la fatigue aidant, Carson ne tarda pas à s'assoupir.

00oo00oo00oo00

La symbiose était parfaite entre ces deux êtres et, comme souvent, unis par le destin ou le hasard, l'amour les avaient sauvés pour mieux les réunir.

00oo00oo00oo00

Voilà, c'est fini...

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic -plutôt longue- jusqu'au bout !  
Si vous avez lu mes autres fics, vous avez dû remarquer que Carson est mon perso préféré !J'adore Teyla et je me suis dit qu'un shipp Beckteyla serait une bonne idée !  
En tous les cas, j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire cette fic, en espérant que vous en aurait éprouvée en la lisant.  
Merci à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

Stargate Poweeeeeeeer !

00oo00oo00oo00

Sophieat

00oo00oo00oo00


End file.
